New Girl
by Whiterosewriter
Summary: A twist of fate
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer:The original story belongs to Cassandra Clare :( _

Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alex and Will sat in the kitchen laughing at some obscene joke Jace was telling. "So then he said..." Jace was interrupted by a knock resounding through the institute. "I'll get it" Will sighed when everyone looked pointedly at him. Smirking, Jace went back to his joke. Will traipsed through the halls of the institute, the knocking became louder, harsher, almost panicked. Will rushed to the door, thinking it was probably just Magnus wanting to surprise Alec. He swung open the door, preparing his rant about how he should just call Alec if he was at the door. "Magnus I..." Will started but his voice trailed off as he saw the figure in front of him. "Please, may I come in?" she said, her voice breaking on the last syllable.

**A\N: Yay my first story! Ok getting something out there the Will in my story is not the Will from the infernal devices. I have dubbed him Will Carstairs if you don't like it tough luck, my story, my rules. P.s. I typed this on my phone so it looked longer I promise I will make longer chapters from now on. Please review!**


	2. Big News

_Disclamer: Original series are from Cassandra Clare :( _

**_A/N_****: OMG! 39 views! thank yousss Please review!**

Who are you?" he asked rather harshly. "Please, it's such a long story and you probably wont believe me and there are so many of them and they're all after me and please just, please" the girl said in one breath. He made a split second decision. "Fine." Will said stepping away from the girl. "Thank you" she grinned. He smiled back, he couldn't help it, her smile was infectious. "Come with me" his voice came out soft, he liked this girl. They walked through the halls back towards the kitchen. Will looked back at the girl and saw the smile had slipped from her lips and her face had gone pale. "Here hide behind me for a second" he whispered. The girl gave him an odd look but complied. "Jace?" he called tentatively. "Ya?" Jace responded, looking towards Will. "Dont freak out." "Why would I fr..." the question died on his lips as the girl stepped from behind Will's back. Jace immediately stood up, pushing his chair back. "Who the hell is this?!" he growled. "Jace calm down" Will said staring at him. "I will not calm down!" he shouted "Who the hell is this?!" **A/N: sorry to interrupt your reading but im assuming you're confused about Jace's anger so it's like in the books where there's a war between them and 'Sebastian' so he is very mistrustful of new people so ya bye.**"I know exactly what you're thinking" he heard a small voice say "but I'm not here to hurt anyone." Jace turned his gaze onto the girl, she shied away from the intense glare. "Then who. Are. You." he said through gritted teeth. The girl sighed, "you won't believe me." "Try me." "My name's Elise Lovelace." "Impossible!" cried Izzy standing from the table, "the Lovelace's are dead." Will watched the girl's eyes spark. "Obviously not" Elise said. "Explain." Alec whispered. "it's a long story." Elise muttered. "tell us anyway.""I didn't know who I was until a few months ago, and when I was told by my dad or my mundane dad I guess, I didn't believe him." Elise paused waiting for something, when nothing happened she continued, "then I started seeing these things I hadn't seen before, people in black lurking in the shadow, strange creatures I had never seen before. That's when I started to really think about it and that's when I found the journal." she paused, apparently for to long. "What journal?!" Jace barked, Elise jumped. "My father's, he knew he was going to die that's why I came here, he was close with the Lightwoods. They know my case, now please where is Marice?" The girl just looked so helpless. Jace didnt buy it. "Liar," he hissed "you're a spy I see no reason not to kill you right now." "I could be the deciding factor in the war that's a reason." Everyone stared at her like she had just checked out of a mental hospital. "Oh now you're interested," her voice dripped sarcasm "well if you," she said pointing at Jace " would put down that knife you're holding behind your back and be civil I will tell you." Jace glared and put down the knife. "Alright" started Elise "As you may know my father was a shadowhunter and my mother a warlock." "Duh we all know that" intergected Isabelle. Elise rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. "Everyone thought I was adopted, but in truth I wasn't" **A\N: dun Dun DUNNNNN. **"What?" gasped Alec. "That's impossible !" roared Jace. "My mother told me once about a girl conceived by a warlock and shadowhunter," Clary announced, "I thought it was just a story, an old fairytale." Jace stared at Clary shock written all of his face, his head whipped to Elise. "Prove it." smirked Jace.

A/N: Hehehe cliffhanger! dont hate me :) cause i loves u sooooo byeeeee Please review!


End file.
